Promise
by EnderBlue2
Summary: The war going on between Cloudsdale and Equestria is so serious, colts 21 and older are being forced to fight. Pegasus Nova Yonder is among them, young and unprepared. He isn't at the war for even 2 days when he falls into Autumn Hoof's backyard. As he starts to fall for her, he worries about Twinkle Blue. Tangled emotions and shocking family secrets blend into an epic adventure!


Yeah this is a rough draft. It's not all that good yet, it's just what I have so far. So far all the characters are OCs. I might add real MLP characters, but I don't plan on it.

White stars speckled the dark sky like sprinkles on a blueberry donut. Twinkle Blue's soft neck almost felt like a blanket on Nova's shoulder, making him wish they could stay here watching the heavens forever. She broke the heavy silence and lifted her head.

"Do you have to go?" She whispered weakly.

"It's for the best." He replied, even though he wanted to say something better. Seeing the tears in her indigo eyes, he reached to stroke her mane.

"I'm sorry…" Twinkle Blue said nothing in return but rested her head on his chest once more.

After what seemed like decades, Nova gently lifted the sleeping mare off of him. He carried her into her house and laid her on her bed. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and flew away to his own cloud in the sky. He was leaving to fight the Rainbow War in the morning, nervous and unprepared. The government was forcing every male pegasi eighteen or older to fight, since there were so many disappearing. The war took place at the border of Cloudsdale and Yellowville, in the middle of the sky. Your wing got shot, too bad. You fell onto the earth below until someone rescued you. Nova thought about this all the way home, and his nightmares grew and grew until they would turn into reality.

Nova locked the front door as he left his house. He bent down to stroke his rusty blue pogo stick that rested on the porch, the one that matched the symbol on his flank. He had been a pro at pogo sticking since he was a young colt. But would he ever see his pride and joy again? He pushed aside the tormenting thought and flew into the foggy distance. Maybe it was an illusion, but he thought he saw a mare's silhouette waving good-bye behind him.

Embarrassment flushed into Nova's usually grey cheeks. He struggled to apply the cold metal armor the Captain gave him. The army was getting ready in a thick grove of skywood trees, with a few other guys preparing also. The problem was, the whole army was finished after about fifteen minutes and Nova still was having trouble. Slowly, he realized the guys were all staring at his flank. He blushed and tried to cover it with the huge metal plate, whatever that was called. Butt plate? He didn't _know _about this kind of stuff! Eventually someone spoke up.

"Your cutie mark is a _pogo stick_?" Nova ignored him as he finally got his armor on. He picked up his gun and stood up, not looking at anyone. The Captain, who was standing in front and watching them, rolled his eyes. What did he expect? It wasn't like Nova _wanted_ to be there! Especially with no experience whatsoever! The Captain organized them into a line, and they stood there staring straight ahead. Boredom oozed out of Nova's ears for hours, when the Captain finally ordered the army to set up camp.

They stayed at their little camp for nearly a week, doing nothing. Why couldn't they just fight and get it over with? With every day, Nova became more homesick. He could be practicing pogo stick, being around Twinkle Blue...oh how his heart ached at just the thought of her name! He almost felt her beside him, watching him. But he was only dreaming.

Gunshots screamed at the sky one morning after another dull breakfast while wearing uncomfortable armor and guns, when they hadn't went to actual battle the whole time they were there. Nova looked up from his letter he was writing to Twinkle Blue, and assumed Captain was out practicing with some colts, but he could see everyone through the crack in his tent. He was confused but then heard the Captain whistle and about a third of the army lined up in a neat formation. He gasped and dropped what he was holding and rushed out to meet them. They began marching away and he struggled to meet up with them, panting wildly. The Captain called something after him, but he ignored it, because he was so scared of being left behind. When he caught up, they walked in silence. Eventually he said,

"So, how come nobody else came if we're supposed to leave?" A white pegasus with tiny wings and muscles the size of Jupiter replied.

"Nobody else _was_ supposed to leave."

"We _weren't_?"

"We're supposed to leave before anyone else to scout out the area and see if anyone's coming. We fight first. Ahead of everyone." Nova turned pale as they reached a clearing.

"I-I'm not supposed to be here! I don't even know how to fight!"


End file.
